


Just A Bit Of Fun

by OneTooManyAddictions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTooManyAddictions/pseuds/OneTooManyAddictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Louis are stressed from the tour and everyone knows Niall has had a crush on Louis since X Factor so Louis decides to see how far he can go to release his stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Bit Of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this three years ago. Don't judge too harshly.

Louis sighed deeply as he got back to the tour bus. He had just got back from yet another interview and had the rest of the day off. The tour was about halfway done but the Doncaster boy was beyond stressed.

Everyone had told him to relax when he got a chance and he'd feel a lot better but relaxing wasn't really something Louis liked doing and he didn't feel like playing football either. He didn't really know what he wanted to do.

Well he didn't know until he saw an Irish lad walk out of the tour buses bathroom with a towel wrapped lowly around his waist and water still dripping from his blonde hair.

The Doncaster boy knew, as well as everyone else that Niall had a crush on him. It was obvious every time the Irish boy laughed at something Louis said or did and Louis was definitely not complaining about Niall's laugh because he found it damn hot. But not until that moment had he ever thought of fucking his best mate. Especially someone he didn't exactly want a relationship with but Louis needed to relieve his stress somehow and he knew Niall would enjoy it.

Before Niall could spot him, Louis stepped forward and let his eyes roam down the younger boy's body as he asked, "Hey, Ni. Been stressed lately?"

He chuckled softly when he saw the Irishman jump slightly in shock which caused towel to loosen a bit. Once he saw who it was the older boy saw Niall's cheeks turn pink before he mumbled, "Yeah a bit I guess. You?"

Louis nodded and took a slow step forward. He let his blue eyes drift down the younger lad's body and bit his lip without thinking about it. He felt his jeans tighten slightly the more he looked at his band member.

"Niall I was wondering if we could do something together? We don't usually get to hang out and I figured since I'm done with interviews and you have your day off... The boys aren't around today and we have the bus all to ourselves," The older boy's voice held a hint of what he was hinting at and his blue eyes darkened with lust.

The blonde boy looked at Louis and frowned slightly, pulling his hand through his damp hair, "What are you talking about, Louis?"

The older boy reached where Niall was standing and brushed his fingertips along the younger boy's jaw and whispered lowly, "I want to help you relax and lose all that stress and sexual tension."

Louis stepped away to see Niall's reaction and a satisfied smile formed on his face when he saw a red faced stuttering Niall, "I-I do-don't know wh-what you m-mean, L-Louis."

Louis walked over to the bus door and locked it before turning to the blonde lad with a seductive smile on his face as he bit his lip, making his way back over to the nervous lad.

"You know exactly what I mean, Ni. I know you like me more than you should. I've known for a while now," he whispered into Niall's ear making the younger boy shiver as he continued, "Don't you want me to make you feel good? To make those dreams you have be real?"

Louis could hear Niall's breathing pick up with each word as his lips brushed against the younger boy's ear. A satisfied smirk came to the older boy's mouth as he placed one of his hands on the naked boy's chest.

"Louis I'm not gay," Niall managed to say as he tried to push his band mates hand away but the older boy wasn't going to let him.

The brunette boy stepped back and slowly pulled his shirt over his head in a teasing manner, he kept his blue eyes on the other blue eyed boy as his teeth rolled his lip between them. Once his shirt was tossed to the side he moved his hands to his jeans and started undoing them while he kicked his shoes off.

"Niall you don't have to be gay for everyone but if you're gay for me I'll help you feel good today," the older boy promised as he pushed his jeans down which left him in his boxers once he stepped out of his jeans.

The younger boy was biting his lip as his eyes scanned over the fit boy standing before him practically begging to fuck Niall. As the blonde boy thought about what could happen, a small moan left his mouth and be knew he wouldn't fight against the older boy if he made a move.

Which is exactly what Louis did after hearing the moan. He pushed Niall to his bunk and climbed above the younger boy. He removed the towel and felt himself harden in his boxers at the sight of his mate's cock.

"Gonna fuck you so hard," Louis murmured as he placed two fingers in his mouth and began sucking on them as his tongue helped get them wet.

The younger boy whined softly as he looked up at the older boy, his own cock hard just at the thought of Louis doing anything dirty to him. His hand moved to his cock and began brushing it slowly as his blue eyes stayed on the older lad.

A smirk came to Louis' face as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth and pushed one in Niall's tight ass causing the younger boy to gasp out of shock. As Louis continued to push it in and out he eventually added a second one, thrusting it in and out quicker which in return earned a satisfied moan from the blue eyed beauty beneath him. He looked down at the younger boy to see his eyes shut with his head tilted back. His own eyes widened as he felt Niall's hips roll down onto his fingers.

"M-More, Lou..." he almost whined with want.

Louis added another finger and started to scissor inside of Niall's ass. He curled his three fingers in the boy's ass causing them to brush Niall's prostate. Niall tightened slightly around his band mates fingers out of shock.

Louis smirked and pulled his fingers out of Niall causing the boy to whine at the emptiness. Before Niall could speak, Louis slammed his large cock into his band mates tight hole before pulling almost completely except the tip before pushing it back in slowly.

Niall whined in pain and squirmed on the bed, "L-Lou... M-Move... H-Hurts.."

Louis nodded and pulled out of Niall only to reposition himself and pushing back into the younger boy. Once he got a moan from Niall he began thrusting fast into the younger boy. His hand moved to the younger boy's cock and began pumping it in sync with the thrusts he was giving to Niall's ass.

Niall lay beneath the older boy taking whatever he was given. He was still in shock that what was happening was real. He had dreamed of so many different theories or scenarios but now that it was happening he didn't know how to react. Moans kept pouring out of his mouth as Louis' cock brushed his prostate and he felt the older boy pumping his cock. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for long but he was going to enjoy the experience.

He wrapped his legs around the older boy's waist and began moving his hips down to meet the older boy's thrusts and his hands fisted in the sheets beneath him.

"F-Fuck me... h-harder! G-God! Harder, Louis!" He screamed out as he felt the boy's cock moving deep inside his tight warm ass.

Louis simply nodded and started thrusting into the younger boy faster and harder, not caring if he hurt the younger boy. After all Niall was the one that told him to go harder. He knew he was hitting Niall's prostate by the loud moans he was now getting from his best mate which was causing his cock to throb within Niall's warm and welcoming hole.

"I-I'm close!" Niall moaned loudly and Louis slammed his cock inside the blonde boy hard as his thumb brushed over the head of Niall's cock.

Niall unleashed his load of cum all over his chest and the boy's hand as his muscles tightened. As Niall's ass tightened when he was cumming, it tightened around the older boy's cock which sent Louis over the edge making him cum deep and hard inside the younger boy's ass.

He kept thrusting deep but slower in the boy's ass as he lifted his hand covered in Niall's cum and licked it off while looking at the younger boy. Once his hand was clean, he licked his lips and pulled his cock out of Niall's ass.

"Turn over. Hands and knees," the brunette boy instructed which Niall more than willingly did.

Louis placed his hands on each of his mate's ass cheeks and massaged them before pulling then apart slightly to see the younger boy's hole.

He licked his lips before moving forward and running his tongue from the blonde boy's ball up to the start of Niall's ass.

When the older boy's tongue slid over Niall's hole the younger boy shivered in delight. He was still breathing hard from them fucking and hung his head as he let the older boy do as he wished with him.

Louis smirked slightly and moved his thumb to brush over Niall's hole, teasing it.

"I'm going to clean you up, Niall. Just relax and enjoy it. I know you will," his voice was low with the lingering lust still in him.

Niall nodded and bit his lip as his hips moved back slightly causing the older boy's thumb to push into his hole.

The brunette boy chuckled and removed his thumb only to replace it with his warm, wet tongue that pushed slowly through the rim of Niall's ass. He moaned when he tasted his cum in the younger boy's ass. His hands massaged the younger boy's ass as he continued moving his tongue around in the boy ass.

Niall couldn't help but moan as he felt his band mate's tongue sliding in and out and over his ass hole causing him pleasure the entire time. He moaned softly as he felt the older boy massaging his ass as he licked him out.

After a few minutes Louis pulled his tongue out of the younger boy and slapped Niall's ass in a playful manner. He turned the younger blonde over and pushed him down on the bed before climbing ontop of him. Louis laid down on the younger boy, leaning up slightly to kiss his band mate gently on the lips.

After they kissed for a few moments the older of the two pulled back feeling much better than he did before. He smiled and brushed his hand through the younger boy's blonde locks as he whispered, "Thank you, Niall. Maybe next time you can be the one that fucks me senseless."

Niall stayed quiet for a few minutes before shaking his head and responding with nothing but seriousness, "Next time, I'm making love to you."


End file.
